plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Dog Imp
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |class = Sneaky |tribe = Gourmet Imp Zombie |set = Basic |trait = Strikethrough |rarity = Common |flavor text = He was THIS close to wearing the chicken costume, but darn it, Team Mascot Imp called it first.|ability = None}} Hot Dog Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] trait, and does not have any abilities. His plant counterpart is Fume-Shroom. Origins He is based on Imp's Summer Nights costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Gourmet Imp Zombie *'Trait:' Strikethrough *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He was THIS close to wearing the chicken costume, but darn it, Team Mascot Imp called it first. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Added to the game. Strategies With Hot Dog Imp is one of the few zombies that has the Strikethrough trait, making him able to hurt your opponent and destroy any frail plants behind tough plants with [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] at the same time. He, in conjunction with either Toxic Waste Imp or Super Stench, can wreck havoc in a lane with tough plants. Since he is an imp zombie, not only does he benefit from Toxic Waste Imp, but he benefits heavily from Imp Commander as well. His Strikethrough trait almost guarantees the player to draw an extra card because he can hit both plants and the plant hero, as long as the plant hero does not block the attack. He also works very well with Lurch for Lunch, though only can use this combo. If you are playing as or Impfinity, you can boost Hot Dog Imp to be able to do massive damage to your opponent and their plants. If you are playing as Neptuna, you can boost his health to survive attacks, especially when facing off against Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears. A good tip to notice that is that if both heroes have 1 and Hot Dog Imp is played on the leftmost lane, without your opponent stopping him, you can win the game, as zombies attack first, defeating your opponent before you are defeated. Hot Dog Imp can really help you win the game if your opponent is really low on health. However, be warned that your opponent can still block his attack, Freeze, or destroy him. While many players use Shroom for Two and Buff-Shroom as a combo, Hot Dog Imp is able to counter this. His attacks can hurt both mushrooms in Shroom for Two and the plant hero, though he dies in the process. Against Berry Blast, Weed Whack, and Sunburn can destroy him easily, while or Big Chill can prevent him from attacking. If he gets out of control (either when boosted or given the Deadly trait), Lawnmower, , or Sizzle can destroy him. Be sure to keep some tricks or plants with damaging or destroying abilities in hand if you are low in health and Hot Dog Imps are ready to be played. If you want to prevent him from being a huge threat, try to prioritise on destroying Toxic Waste Imp or Imp Commander first. Gallery HotStats.png|Hot Dog Imp's statistics HotCards.PNG|Card HotDoge.png|Hot Dog Imp with the Deadly trait destroying Bellflower and Wall-Nut at the same time HotDogDance.png|Hot Dog Imp destroying Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom WaterBalloonDog.png|Water Balloons being used on Hot Dog Imp WWHotDog.png|Weed Whack being used on Hot Dog Imp Hotdead.PNG|Hot Dog Imp destroyed GrayHotDog.png|Hot Dog Imp greyed out due to a glitch h8td8gimp.jpg|Hot Dog Imp with 8 /8 and the Frenzy trait Old Hot Dog Imp info.png|Hot Dog Imp's statistics HotDogCard.PNG|Card BonusAttack.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Hot Dog Imp Trivia *He was added in update 1.2.11, and was meant to replace in older versions as Imp was originally 2 /2 . *His description makes a reference to Team Mascot. **The structure of his description is similar to Newspaper Zombie's Almanac entry. *He is the only fighter added in update 1.2.11 that does not have 1 /1 . *He is the only card in the class. *He, Line Dancing Zombie and are the only zombies in the game with Strikethrough. **He is the only Imp out of these three, not counting Zombot Plank Walker as it is not under the Imp tribe, even though it is controlled by an Imp. **He also has the lowest initial strength out of the three. Category:Imp cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Strikethrough zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies